Love Lives
by chocolate splash
Summary: Natsume is searching for the one he loves... who is it?
1. Chapter 1

**I disclaim owning Gakuen Alice, but this fic was my idea... Hope you will enjoy it. R n' R**

**Chapter 1: What Happened?**

The birds were chirping outside. It was a pleasant morning. 24 year old Natsume Hyyuga opened his eyes feeling fresh. He looked around, he was in his own bedroom. But that freshness wasn't long lived. In just a moment, he was filled with unknown anxiety and tension in his heart, like he had to do something very important and he is losing something very important. He tried to get up and realised his arm is fractured and that his body is paining a little.

All this was confusing him. What happened? Why was he injured? He tried to remember. The last memory was that he left for America on the business trip. But that's all, he did not even remembered attending the meeting or anything else. And how did he end up in his own room? He was sure he got into the flight.

The room door opened and his mother entered the room, "Natsume! Ah finally you are awake. I am so glad. How are you feeling?"

Natsume looked at her, "Fine, what happened?"

His mother, Serina Hyyuga, relaxed, "I was so worried about you. You did not get up since 3 days. And I did not find anyone when we met you injured there to explain what happened. You were just lying there hurt and unconscious."

"Mother, what happened?"

"Well that's what I am asking you. It was all good of you to spend 10 days there. And then..."

Natsume's eyes widened, "10 days. I was there for whole 10 days?"

Serina just looked at him, "Yes, why are you asking me that? And where is my daughter-in-law?"

Now Natsume was completely lost, "Mother what are you asking me?"

Serina now had a confused look on his face, "Well you told me you are bringing my daughter-in-law this time. Wow, the whole time teasing me on the phone and now I don't see her. Where is she?"

"Mom, I don't know what you are talking about. I don't remember saying anything. In fact, I don't even remember spending 10 days there. I only remember getting on the plane."

Serina stood up in shock, "You don't remember! Oh my god. Natsume try to remember. You spent 10 days there. On the 9th day you called me and told me how you fallen in love with someone and that you were bringing her home. Then the next day, some lady called us and told that you are in grave danger and that you are in a hospital. We rushed immediately and found you in the said condition in the said place. Did you forget?"

Natsume stumped back into his bed, all weary, "Mom, I really don't remember anything. The last thing I knew is that I had boarded the plane. Whatever you are saying, is it true?"

Serina sat by him, "Natsume, I am not lying or joking. You can see yourself that you are hurt. Oh no, what should we do now?"

He spent the rest of the day trying to remember, but could not remember anything. Even his sister and father were surprised to hear that he forgot. From what his father said, he came to know that the business meet was successful. From his sister, he came to know that whatever his mother said was true. It seems he called her once on 4th day and said about an annoying girl who is getting into his mind.

There were no more leads to what happened. So he just tried to remember back. Over the next few days, they tried to enquire what happened. But no one kept tags on his personal life. The hospital people said that a lady called them and told to pick them up. They traced back the call, and it led to a telephone booth near a park. That's all, no more leads.

His friend Ruka Nogi came in everyday to meet him. He was also surprised to know that Natsume had forgotten what happened. It seems Natsume called Ruka too, "You called me twice. The first time you asked me how I had asked Hotaru out. The second time you were very happy and said that you found your mate. You repeatedly called her polka because of her polka dotted panties and also that she was stupid and too loud."

By the end of a week since he woke up, Natsume was convinced that he had loved somebody. And yet he remembered nothing. He decided to wait a month to see if any more leads would turn up, else they would give a paper advertisement. All the time, the uneasiness, tension and anxiety never left him. But he showed it to no one. He went back to business with his father.

-**So how was it? Please review. This fic was a thought that came to me early in the morning when I woke up. I named Natsume's mother as Serina.**


	2. The Candidates

**Chapter 2: The Candidates**

A month was complete and still there were no hints as to what had happened. So they went for the last option. They gave an advertisement with his photo and a number, saying that he was searching for the girl he met in America. And they were burdened with a lot of calls from many girls. Of course, who wouldn't want to meet a handsome guy like him? They even had to keep a person to handle all calls. Whenever someone called, they were asked what was polka. Many could not give the right answer.

But two girls answered right. The first girl was Luna Koizumi...

"Hello, who is this?"

"This is Luna Koizumi. Can I speak to Natsume? What's with all this searching?"

"Excuse me, are you saying that you are the girl he met?"

"Why are you asking me? Just ask him. I don't believe him giving such silly add. Why does he want to meet her anyway?"

"Well he doesn't remember that trip. Mam if you are not her, please don't disturb. Thank you."

"Wait wait. He doesn't remember, I mean he doesn't remember me? It is me."

"If so, please tell me what is polka."

"I can't believe he remembers that part. It is the pattern of underwear."

"Oh I see, very well, please come to this address." And he gave her the address.

"Fine then. I will come soon."

The next caller was Mikan Sakura...

"Hello"

"Hello can I speak to Hyyuga?"

"Who is this?"

"I am Mikan Sakura."

"Are you claiming to be that girl?"

"I don't know who he is looking for, but I met him in America. How is he right now? Have his injuries healed?"

"How do you know him?"

"That won't matter. Is he healthy now?"

"Yes he is."

"That's good. Well thank you. Bye."

"Wait... you don't claim to be the one he is searching?" The receptionist asked bewildered.

"I don't know." The receptionist felt that this might also be the girl.

"Well he is searching for polka. Do you know what it is?"

"Just tell that pervert to stop calling me that."

"Then just tell me what is it?"

"Whatever... I won't say anything. Maybe you are also a pervert. Ahh the world is filled with perverts. Goodbye"

The receptionist felt that this was a possible candidate and thus gave her the address and asked her to come.

So after two days, a car came to the building. The girl in it said to the gate keeper, "This is Luna Koizumi and I have come to meet my Natsume. I am daughter of owner of Koizumi industries." The man nodded, checked his list and let them in. She walked into the house with might. At that time Natsume wasn't there. He was out with his father for work. Serina welcomed them home. She asked Luna,

"So are you the girl Natsume has been searching for?"

"Of course I am. He has to fall for me, what with all my status, looks and position."

"How did you meet?"

"Well my brother was there the same meet. We met when he was coming out the second day. The meeting was over and your company was assigned the project. I was there to pick up my brother. There we introduced ourselves. After that I called him for the next two days, and he finally agreed to meet me. We went for dinner at a good restaurant. After that he decided to stay for a few days with me. We went to all sorts of places and enjoyed ourselves. And slowly we fell for each other. He was always teasing me. He even lifted up my skirt to have a peek at my panties. He loves me that much. He even proposed to me."

The story did sound convincing as it matched with all the phone calls he made. So Serina thought that maybe she is the one. But she did not like her. Her posh ways and mighty talk all seemed so much gross, that Serina did not want her as her daughter-in-law. But then, if Natsume had liked her, she had to put up with her.

She prepared a room for Luna and told her to stay there. Luna happily went there.

The next day, Mikan Sakura came with another boy to the house. Both were wide eyed when they saw the huge mansion. It was like a palace. Then checked the house address twice and still could not believe it. They were about to leave when the gate keeper called them, "Hey you two, why are you here." The boy answered, "I am Youichi Sakura, and this is my sister Mikan Sakura. Is there any chance that Natsume Hyyuga lives here." The man looked his list and then told them, "Yes this is the Hyyuga mansion. They are waiting for a Mikan Sakura. You may go in."

Both of them walked to the house. Bothe were stunned with all the huge-ness and beauty and richness. There was a very big garden, through which a pathway lead to the house. They walked in awe. When they reached the house there was Serina watering some plants. Mikan stepped up to her, "Excuse me, can I see Hyyuga Natsume? I am Mikan Sakura."

Serina looked at them, "Oh, so you came. Well come inside. Natsume is still sleeping."

They went in. Serina and they sat at a table, "So tell me, how did you meet Natsume?"

Mikan looked down, "please don't ask me all that. I just came to look at him once."

Serina- "But he has lost his memory."

Mikan and Youichi looked up n shock. Youichi was the first to recover, "What are you telling madam? You mean he does not remember us?"

Serina shook her head, "No. That's the problem. He does not remember anything that happened since he went to America. That's why we gave such an advertisement."

Mikan stood up, "Youichi, I think we should leave. If he does not remember me, then it is fine. We can go back."

Youchi shook his head, "No sis, if that's the case why would they go through all that trouble to find someone."

Serina asked him, "So tell me, how did you meet?"

Youichi snickered as Mikan sat down, "Well, he went to a restaurant where my sis works with another girl. He was out when her duty was over. He saved her from a gang rape. Then after that they met again next day, in a shopping mall. That was where they started fighting. They fought for two days nonstop. Then the next day I came home from my university for holidays. That was when I met him. I saw these two idiots bickering with each other. Then one day she confessed to me that maybe she was falling for him."

Mikan continued, "Well, I thought that he liked me, but I didn't know for sure. Then he called us to his flat. We did not know that he was rich till then. So we both were surprised. He said he was leaving tomorrow and that he wanted us to come with him. Then some girl called him, and I lifted the phone. It was then I realized that something was fishy. Maybe he did not actually like me. So I fought with him and left. The next day I went to see him leaving. He saw me and asked me to walk to the nearby park. At that place he was attacked by a group who wanted him. He fought them away and then was unconscious. I joined him in a hospital and called you with the number in his mobile."

Mikan was crying now, "So that's all. So he might not be searching for me. We will leave."

Serina was doubtful now. Whatever she said was so not-Natsume. He doesn't talk much, nor he argued much. He was never social to begin with. But the park scene fitted with his injuries. And also the emotions of this girl looked believable. So Serina did not want her to go away. She said, "Wait here, at least for a few days. I want to know what he has forgotten, so if your presence helps in any way, I want you to stay here."

"But my job..."

"Don't worry we'll pay you the amount and even give you a new job if necessary. So stay."

Youichi was the first to reply, "Sis, if it helps him, we should stay. Fine madam, we will do what you say. But not too long. And please pay my sister her money, we need it. Let's go sis. We need to find a room."

Mikan stood up to leave. Serina stood up immediately, "Where are you going? Do you think we will let you stay somewhere else. Stay here. We will prepare 2 rooms for you."

Mikan- "But madam, we cannot stay in a house so big. We will find a room, don't worry."

"Nonsense, stay here."

Mikan hesiatated, "okay then, but please give us a single room."

And so they too stayed.

**This story is only around Natsume, Mikan, Luna, Youichi and Aoi. **

**Please review!**


	3. Meeting them

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

Natsume came home later that evening with his father. Serina rushed to them, "Oh honey! Welcome home." She hugged him. Then she turned to her son, "Natsume, the two girls have arrived. Both their story matches with all we gathered from your calls." Natsume nodded and went to meet them. He wanted to know who can make him fall in love.

He first went to Luna's room, "Aahh, Natsume I missed you so much. I never knew you had met an accident. What happened?"

Natsume just looked at her. He was a guy who never fell for looks, so her wearing a semi transparent night gown did not bother him. He asked her, "Are you the girl? Don't you dare lie to me." Luna told him the same story of what had happened, "And you even said that we will marry as soon as you go home and tell your family about me. How can this happen so sudden, you losing memory? Don't worry Natsume; I won't leave you whatever happens."

Natsume wasn't feeling comfortable with her. It was the first time seeing her as far as his memory serves. And she did not look any interesting. His anxiety and have-to-do-something feeling increased two folds on seeing her. She came near him to hug him but he stepped back, "Stay away." She looked disappointed, "Ow, I thought that you have lost your memory but not that feeling. Hmm I am your girl Natsume. You even said you will marry me. Why all this backing away. I will give you anything you want, now that you are mine." She said flirtingly.

Natsume just shook his head, "Stay away, I don't remember does not mean you can do anything. Shut up. I am leaving. I don't believe I fell for you." And he walked away closing the door on her face. He was feeling all tensed. He walked to the second room.

As soon as he opened the door, a pillow was stomped on his face and he heard a loud scream of a girl, "Aaah I won't leave you silly. You are so dead."

He saw a girl running away from the door towards a boy with a pillow in her hand towards a boy who was standing on the bed with another pillow in his hand. He was grinning. Youichi suddenly noticed Natsume and stopped smiling. The girl just went and pushed the pillow on his face. Both fell down on the bed. Then Mikan noticed Youichi expression and looked back.

Natsume was smiling without knowing he was. He found this scene amusing. The girl and boy both were covered in feathers from the fourth torn pillow in the room. Feathers were sticking all over on their heads. Mikan stood up immediately and both brushed the feathers off them.

"Hi Natsume" Mikan said.

Natsume looked at her, but still could not remember anything. She too felt no familiar or attractive. He asked her, "Are you the polka?" Hearing this, Mikan's face fired up in anger, "Shut up pervert. Just get your memory back so that we can leave. Else better accept your girlfriend as the other girl who is here. You loved Luna, right. If you don't remember I am telling and reminding you. So just leave us free."

Youichi walked to him, "Natsume, don't mind her. She speaks the right things the wrong way. Can't you remember anything? Anything at all? Just try please."

Natsume shook his head, "No I can't. And it seems I told my mom that I love someone. That's why all this mess. Because I don't believe that I fell in love. That's impossible."

Youichi patted him, "Well okay, try. We will stay here few days if you want."

Natsume left, and heard a loud scream 'yooooouiiiiichhhhhiiiiiii, you are dead' as he was leaving. He smiled to himself.

That night everyone in the house met for dinner. Mikan and Youichi came together. Luna came too. All of them sat and ate together. The whole time all of them except Natsume chatted together. Natsume's parents felt that both girls were telling truth. So even they could not guess who the right person is.

That night, as Natsume was sleeping, he dreamt of a gunshot and a loud scream of a girl. He woke up with a start. He was sweating all over and feeling the great desire to do something very important. But could not figure out what.


	4. Sister Comes Home

**Chapter 4: Sister comes home**

The next day Natsume woke up late and in a bad mood. He was feeling uneasy all along as he got fresh. He walked out to find Luna in a chair under the umbrella reading a magazine with sunglasses on. The other two were running around the garden, Mikan was chasing Youichi, and both seemed happy and enjoying themselves.

He sat beside Luna on a chair looking at those two running around. Luna noticed him, "Good morning dear Natsume. I guess you had a nice sleep last night after seeing me. I was so relieved to see you again." Natsume gave no reply but just opened his manga. Luna felt good to see him sitting and reading like her.

Youichi just then noticed Natsume sitting there and stopped suddenly, so that Mikan crashed into him and both fell down into the mud and got all dirty. They got up laughing. Youichi ran over to Natsume. Luna cringed seeing him all muddy, "Hey don't come near me. You are disgustingly dirty. Muddy idiot." Youichi did not mind her, "Natsume did you remember anything? At least did you feel anything in your dream or something? Anything?"

At the mention of dream, Natusme looked at him. He did have a very real looking dream. But he could not tell it to anyone yet. Just then Mikan walked up to Youichi, "Don't bother with that pervert, Youichi. He is having fun acting all blank. Let's go inside."

Natsume knitted his eyebrows, "Oh really! Would you feel so good not remembering who actually wore polka dots in front of you?" Mikan turned around in fury, "You big pervert, just shut the hell up. That's none of your business."

Just then a loud scream was there, "Oniiiiii-san how are you?" And a beautiful girl came running and jumped onto Natsume for a bear hug. Natsume stood up as soon as he heard her and hugged her, "I am fine Aoi. So, finally your home hols started? How was your friend's house?"

The girl got down, "Ah that was fine. I enjoyed very much."

"... Aoi... Stupid Aoi is your sister? Aoi is Aoi Hyyuga?"

Aoi turned around to see the angry face of Youichi, "You chan? You here? Oh no!" He stepped forward. Aoi stepped back. He stepped forward. She stepped back. Then she turned around and ran into the garden shouting and screaming. Youichi was running after her shouting, "Stop there idiot. Stop there. You are not escaping this time."

The three just stared at all the exchange. Natsume asked Mikan, "Do you know Aoi." Mikan gave a nod, "She is Youichi's classmate and his girlfriend. She came to stay with us once last year during holidays. Ha, they sure make a good pair."

Natsume shook his head and looked at the two running all over the garden. Youichi caught Aoi and smacked her head hard.

"Ow You-chan, I am sorry, really sorry. Please leave me this time. Please."

Youichi glared at her and then released her, "I am leaving you this time, because I am in your house. Next time you are dead."

And both walked back. Aoi was all smiling. She came to Mikan, "Hi there Mi-chan. Nice to see you here. So are you the girl who my brother loved and forgot?"

Luna spoke ahead, "Hi Aoi-chan! No it's me whom he loved. We loved each other very much. It will be nice to have you as my sister-in-law."

Aoi looked at her, and shook hands with her, "Well I don't know you yet." She turned to Natsume, "Hey bro, just so you know, I would be glad to have Mi-chan. Only she can save me from you-chan."

Mikan looked at her brother, "What did she do?" Youichi whispered it in her ear. As soon as Mikan heard it, she burst out laughing loud. It sounded like ringing bells. Youichi blushed and pushed her. Mikan fell down still laughing. When she could stop after a while, she said to Aoi, "You are lucky we are in your house, or I would not be able to save you." She got up giggling.

Serina came out of the house, "Oh hi Aoi, you are finally back. I missed you." She hugged her. "And what was all the commotion just now?"

"Tch, the hell breaks loose." Natsume said and tuned to walk away.

"I am nowhere near hell Mr. Hyyuga." Mikan spat back.

He turned at her frowning and then whispered into her ear, "So you do wear polka dotted panties, hmm"

Mikan froze in her place as Natsume walked away smirking.

He walked away to his room and lied down on the bed. He was thinking hard to remember what has happened, but nothing stroke. He then thought about the two girls. Luna was beautiful, decent and intelligent of the two, qualities a boy would wish a girl to have. And Mikan was a cheerful girl with no worries. She even did not claim to be his.

Just then Aoi came into his room. She sat beside him, "Bro, what are you thinking?"

He just looked at her, "I am thinking who was that girl. I don't know who is bluffing. I don't want to leave behind someone I love just because I don't remember her."

Aoi stroke his hair, "Brother, that I understand. Let's say you think it was Luna all along and accepted her love, and later you come to know that it was Mikan. What would you do then?"

Natsume sat up looking at her, "What do you mean?"

Aoi smiled, "I mean that if you can fall in love once, you can fall in love again. Just don't choose someone here just because you think she is likely. If you really truly love one of these girls now irrespective of their stories, you won't regret it. Because you love her."

Natsume's eyes calmed down, "You want me to leave about that girl?"

"No bother, whatever happens, True Love never dies. I am telling that if you truly love someone, nothing will change that. So don't work on evidences and thoughts, just follow your feelings."

Natsume nodded.

Aoi leaned to him, "Brother don't you remember or feel anything? Anything in the slightest?"

"Aoi I told this to none. Since I woke up from my injury, I am feeling anxious and tensed. Like I have to do something very important. I think it must be because of that girl. But I don't know who or what I have to do. I don't feel calm anymore."

"Really? Oh, did you observe near whom do you feel it strongest?"

"I don't know. The feelings intensify with both. Different kinds of feelings, but essentially all the time I feel I have to do something."

"Hmm, Really brother. Maybe it's a hint. Follow it. It will lead you."

Natsume smiled at her, "You are really the best. So what do I hear now? Youichi is your boyfriend?"

Aoi blushed a little, "Ah yeah. We were best friends before. Last holidays he took me to his home and asked me to be his girlfriend. Actually he said it like this, 'I want to marry you Aoi because I love you. If you accept, then I will make you my fiancé now. If you reject we will still be friends and I won't bring up this topic ever again. If you are not sure, be my girlfriend for now.' Hehe"

"So you are not sure?"

Aoi blushed again, "No, I love him too. He is very aggressive as you can see, but it is fun to be with him. He teases me, he plays pranks on me, he takes me out on dates, but at the same time he always supports me and takes care of me whenever I am in trouble. He even gives good suggestions and his romantic side I will not talk of. So I told him that I accept, but that I will be his fiancé only after studies."

"And what was he chasing you for today?"

"Oh that, haha, he teased me too extreme. I really wanted revenge, so on last day, I pinned a copy of his only love letter he wrote for asking me out on the College Board. Haha. You should have seen his face when he saw that and all people surrounded him to ask silly questions. Haha"

Both laughed and chatted for a while. Later Youichi came and called Aoi out to go out for lunch somewhere. Natsume was thus left alone again. He slowly fell asleep. In the afternoon, Luna came to his room. When she came Natsume was mumbling in his sleep, "I love you polka, please wake up." He was sweating all over. Luna woke up by gently shaking him. He woke up abruptly and sat up, and looked around to spot Luna with him. He was feeling really sad and tensed.

Luna said, "Hey Natsume, you don't need to dream about me when I am here. Come let's eat."

His mother who was standing at the door noticed his tense posture, "Luan go ahead and sit there, we will come." As Luna went away, she came near him and hugged his son, "Natsume, what were you dreaming that you were so tensed?"

Natsume relaxed a bit in her arms, "I don't know. But as she woke me, I was dreaming about holding a girl and crying. I don't know anything else."

Both went for lunch thinking what could have happened.


	5. Memory comes back

**Chapter 5: Memory comes back**

After that the days just passed on. It was amusing to see Mikan fight with her brother nonstop all the time. They smiled and enjoyed it all the same. Youichi and Aoi were happy to spend time together. Luna was enjoying herself and thinking how to make Natsume believe that it was her. Natsume was having the same type of dreams, where he would see a girl shot and him holding her in his arms. It made him wake up sad always. Otherwise he was feeling fine and was observing the two girls. He actually liked Youichi and his relation with his sister. He could not find fault in either stories, and thus was following his sister's advice. That way he actually liked Mikan and her cheerful attitude which always made him happy.

But not Mikan, she wasn't happy. She was feeling guilty all the time and wanted to leave. But Natsume's parents never allowed that. So she was stuck here.

It was already a month past, and Natsume did not remember anything yet. Youichi said everything to Aoi, but forbade her to say anything to anyone. He wanted Natsume to realize the truth himself or not know it, but not to be told by anyone else.

So today Mikan was very depressed. So she decided to give it up and leave. She said it to Natsume's parents and left. The others went out at that time to some shop. They returned after some time. Youichi ran to their room to show Mikan what he bought. But he found none there. He searched everywhere and finally went to Serina who was with the children.

"Aunt Serina, have you seen my sister?"

"Yes Youichi. She left an hour back."

He was wide eyed with shock, "She left? How could she leave me behind?"

"Well she said that she has to take care of something important. She also handed me the money for your last year of education. She said to tell you that she will be away for some time, so to finish your education."

Youichi now had tears in his eyes, "And you let her go? You are a stupid woman. My sister never leaves like that. I am going now. You should have let us go long before when we were asking you to. And thank you, that is my sister's money for me." He snatched the oney and turned around when Serina held his hand. He pulled away,

"Don't touch me."

"Youichi, she said it was urgent work she came up with. She told she will meet you soon. She told you to understand."

"And what did you understood? I am not staying anywhere without my sister."

Luna walked to him, "Youichi, if she said she has some work maybe she was telling the truth. Don't stop your sister because of you. Or are you accepting something as silly as having a sister complex. Come on, you are a grown up boy. You can live on your own. She gave you money for education. And she said she would meet you someday. So why bother."

"Shut up you bitch" Youichi shouted at her angrily, tears now flowing out of his eyes, "yes I have sister complex and I am proud of it. My sister did everything, sacrificed her education, job, everything just for me. Our parets died when I had just completed my middle school. Then on she took care of my everything. She even let go of her studies to support mine. Since then she has been working all places just for me. And even then she always smiles and cheers me up. I am not leaving my sister for anything. If she can leave anything for someone she loves, I love her enough to stick with her."

Natsume was suddenly feeling agitated again, "Youichi I think we should..."

Youichi glared at him, "And you shut up. Don't talk like you know everything. If she can take a gun-shot for you after what you did and not complain, she will kill herself for me too happily."

Natsume, Serina and Aoi gasped in shock. This was something they did not knew, not even Aoi was told of it. Mikan being shot. Natsume suddenly remembered his dream again, where he was holding some unknown girl. What if she was the one. He started shivering.

Luna patted Natsume, "Don't get tensed Natsume. She must have left of he own will. We did nothing wrong with her. I love you, so I don't like you all tensed up."

Natsume did not heed her and rushed to his bike. He got onto it and rode away to the station. He was feeling very much bad and knew he had to rush to her. He reached the station in record time. He rushed inside and searched for her. After searching for half an hour, he found her sitting on the steps crying. He walked to her,

"Mikan, why did you leave?"

Mikan looked up to find Natsume panting hard and wiped away her tears in haste, "Natsume... san, I have some work at my home. I have to go. I told your mother."

"Mikan, Is there something you are lying or not telling me about? I don't remember doesn't mean you can hide things from me."

Mikan looked away, "There's nothing."

"Do you know what Aoi said?"

Mikan looked at him.

"Aoi suggested me to follow my heart right now than dwelling on the past. But I don't want to cheat someone I loved. So if it was really Luna, I would like to settle things with her and then come back to you. Because I think I like you."

Mikan opened her mouth to reply something, when she noticed some men running towards them. She got up immediately, "Nat-kun, leave... ahhh". She turned him around to take the man's hit on her back. At the same time someone fired a gun which shot her in the back. Natsume felt a swirl of emotions- anger, pain, regret, violence- and mostly love when he saw the scene. He fought with the guys. Soon Youichi also joined him and together they hit the men. Meanwhile Aoi called phoned a nearby hospital.

Natsume then rushed to Mikan and took her in his arms. He felt a sense of Deja vu. It was like his dream. As he saw her breathing hard, the words escaped his mouth, "Mikan, don't leave me, I love you." As soon as he said that, he felt a rush of pain and images in his brain. He finally remembered it all, what happened in those 10 days. He hugged her tight.


	6. The 10 days

**Chapter 6: The 10 days**

All this time, back at the house, something else happened. Luna walked into the house burning with anger. She could not believe that Natsume actually went for her. Serina was bothered by her ange and followed her. She was about to speak to her when she saw her taking out her mobile. She just stayed there.

Luna did not realize that Serina was standing behind her. She called her father,

"Hello father, I am at loss again."

"..."

"Ya I still say he looks damn hot and handsome, and he is rich enough to be mine, but that stupid girl spoiled it all again."

"..."

"Yes, I suggest you kill her first. She is coming in my way and I won't stand it. After that if Natsume still doesn't fall for me, kill him too."

"..."

"Love? Nah, I want to enjoy him and his money, but if I don't get it, then I won't let anyone get it."

"..."

"ya that way it's better. We can think of something else. I don't think it will work with Aoi."

"..."

"okay then, see you soon dad."

Serina heard all this conversation and she immediately ducked under the table. She was horrified. She saw Luna going to her room with a smirk on her face. As soon as she left, she immediately called her husband and told her everything.

She was sitting anxiously in the hall when she received another call. It was from Aoi saying Mikan was shot.

Serina rushed to the hospital. Aoi and Youichi were sitting on the couch in each other's arms, both of them crying. Natsume was pacing back and forth in front of the operation theatre, tears in his eyes. She called him. Aoi ran to her mom, and hugged her, "Mom... mom... Mi- chan... I want her." Serina again called Natsume but he paid no heed. Yoi shook her head, "he is not responding mom. Don't call him. I don't know what happened, but I think he got his memory back. Come sit down." And she rushed back to Youichi and hugged him.

After 2 vey long hours of waiting, the doctor came out. Natsume immediately rushed to him.

"Don't worry, she is fine and out of danger. She is unconscious now. You can meet her when she is wakes up." The doctor said. Relief rushed through Natsume and he collapsed in the nearby chair with his head down in his hands.

The other 3 were also overjoyed with the news. Aoi and Youichi were hugging each other in happiness. Then they rushed to Natsume. Serina bent down and kissed his forehead, "Natsume, she is fine. Did you really get your memory back?"

Natsume was looking happy yet sad. He nodded. Serina sat down beside him, "Tell me then, what happened?"

Natsume then told his story...

"I reached the city and attended the meeting, and we got the project. That went without any hassle. The second day, when the meeting was actually over and I was coming out, the head of Koizumi Industries, came to me. He just talked to me for a while and then his daughter came to him. It was Luna. He introduced me to her. Luna flirted with me, but I ignored her. She invited me to have dinner with her and her father that day. I had to agree because they were pestering very much. We went to a restaurant where Mikan worked as a maid. I did no notice her then. When it was time to leave, and I sent Luna away with her father, I noticed a drunk gang cooing and going into a narrow path beside the restaurant. I followed them to find that they were following Mikan and they suddenly ran after her and caught her. They ripped apart her clothes and were about to rape her by the time I reached there. She was fighting them, but they were just too many. I fought them away. She thanked me and asked me how could she repay. I told nothing was necessary. She did not pester any long like others, nor did she accept my shirt. She thanked again and wore her maid clothes and left.

I met her next day in the shopping mall. The moment I noticed her, I went to her. She was buying some clothes. When I met her, she was happy to see me. I was surprised with her expressions after what happened yesterday. She again asked if she could repay me. I got irritated and told her to pay for me the next two days. She happily paid for some time. Then soon all her money was over. I asked her to be my slave and so whatever I asked her too. That was where our argument started. And it continued forever. We were fighting over all small things, like which colour was better, which food was tastier and so on.

I followed her home and stayed there for 2 days. I don't know why. We fought all the time. By the end of 2 days, I realized that I enjoyed all our quarrels and her cheerfulness at every difficulty and pleasure. That night she was so into my mind, that I thought of only her. That was when I called Aoi next day and told her she was not getting out of my mind. I was used to calling her polka because I saw her underwear when she accidently fell down the steps in the mall.

All the meanwhile I was getting calls again and again from Luna. I was so irritated with it that I accepted her invitation to go out for dinner with her, to make it over with her. The next day Youichi came home for holidays. We talked for a while and I actually liked him. I came to know he was Aoi's boyfriend but I did not say anything. I left the next day, but we were still in touch. I went to dinner with Luna. Being with her I realized that I loved Mikan and missed her already. I said it clearly that I loved someone else, when she confessed to me. And I left. But she did not stop bothering me with visits and calls.

I stayed there and went around to all places with Mikan and Youichi. One day Youichi said that his sister loved me. I was happy then. I called them home the next day. They did not know that I was rich till then, so were pretty stunned. I told them that I was leaving the next day. I also asked them to come with me, because I wanted them with me. I don't know how they understood that. I left to buy some groceries and that was when I called you, mom. When I returned Mikan was crying. She slapped me and left. I thought that it was because she did not want to come with me, so I did not go after her."

Youichi interrupted, "Actually at that time, Luna called you, Natsume. And I don't know what she talked, but it must be harsh and all lies. Because Mikan cried after that. From what I heard she was cursing Mikan for stealing away her love from her, that too after you proposed her. And lot of other things too. That's why sis slapped you. Even I was angry and thought that you cheated. We both thought that you loved Luna."

Natsume shook his head in fury, "That devil. Anyway, the next day, in the evening, as I was walking inside the airport, I saw Mikan out there. I immediately rushed to her. I did not understand what had happened and so I took her to a nearby park. It was pleasant and empty. There she told me that she loved me and that I need not break up with Luna for that. I understood but before I could answer back, the men came and attacked us. I was fighting them, but Mikan took the shot aimed at me, just like now.

Mom, do you remember my dream? It was this, I holding her, anxious and hurt, needing to clear things with her and have her back as mine. One of the guys hit me hard on the head and I fought them again. As they left I was unconscious. It was Mikan who called the hospital and you, even though she was hurt."

And thus Natsume ended his tale, now crying, "She was guilty all this time of snatching away my love from someone, she never came to know the truth. That's why she was rejecting being the girl we are searching for."


	7. Making her mine

**Chapter 7: Making her Mine**

Natsume stayed in the hospital, so did Youichi and Aoi. Serina went back to the house. She had to settle matter with Luna. But something more happened. She came next day with her husband looking all smug and proud,

"We did it Natsume. It seems it was Luna and her father who did those attacks on you. It was their plan to kill you first, but then Luna thought of trying her hand at marrying you. When it did not happen they sent men to kill you. We have her arrested and Koizumi Industries is closing down soon"

Natsume felt happy at the news. He now had no one in between him and Mikan. Just then the doctor came out, "Well she is awake. You can meet her."

As soon as he heard it, Youichi ran inside, "Sis, you mad idotic sis, how dare you try to leave me alone. Father and mother left me in your care, and you have no right to leave me, however old we are."

Serina, Mr. Hyyuga, Aoi and Natsume also walked towards her.

Aoi had tears in her eyes, "Welcome cack Mi-chan. I was really worried about you."

Serina smiled at her, "And these kids did teach me a good lesson not to listen to them everytime."

Mikan smiled at them as they spoke and looked to Youichi again, "Sorry bro. I could not stay there. And we have to separate some time, like after marriage or something like that, so I thought I would leave you under best care."

Mr Hyyuga nodded, "Mikan Sakura, for your information, Luna is no longer with us. Thanks for saving my son, twice." He added with a wink.

Her eyes shifted to Natsume who was standing beside him, looking at her with a tender expression. She could not move her eyes away from him.

The rest went away from the room to give them privacy. Youichi went away saying, "We are not separating sis."

When they were alone, Natsume walked to her bed and sat on it. Mikan looked away from him, "So do you remember everything now?"

Natsume nodded, "Yes Mikan and I am angry at you. How can you feel that way about me?"

Mikan bowed her head, "Sorry, I felt attracted to you the time you saved me. And I fell for you with you staying with me. I could not help it."

Natsume held and chin and turner her towards him, "Not that idiot. How could you think I love someone else when I could think of none but you?"

Mikan eyes widened.

Natsume was rubbing her cheek, "You think I am a 2 game player or something. I loved you. There was no one else before, there is no one else right now, nor there will be someone else later. I am yours as much as I am yours."

Mikan eyes were filled with tears of joy at his words. She tried to speak something, but no words came out of her. Natsume smiled at her, "So you slapped me for the wrong reason. How should I punish you for that?"

Mikan looked at him in surprise, "What punishment. I did what I felt like doing at that time."

Natsume's smile widened, "then I will do what I feel like doing right now."

And he bent down and kissed her. Mikan's eyes widened with shock and surprise and she immediately raised her hands to push him away. But when she touched him, her hands automatically went to his back and hair. She closed her enjoying her first kiss.

Natsume was in ecstasy too. Finally after a long time, all his worries, all his sadness, all his doubts, everything negative was washed away from his mind. He felt a burst of joy in him.

The kiss was intoxicating to both that none could stop it. Natsume kissed her deeper when he heard a moan from Mikan. He paused and looked up to see her panting happy face, teary eyes, and joy written all over her. He smiled, "I Love You Mikan" and he kissed her back, this time even fiercer.

The family came back after some time to find them both asleep on the bed holding each other. They all thought the same thing, '_Let them sleep, both deserve it._'


	8. Epilogue

**Chapter 8: Epilogue**

The bride was getting ready all tensed up. She was very nervous, but happy at the same time. She felt a tap on her shoulder to find her friend in need.

"Don't worry it will all go well. Being tensed is meaningless. It's not like he will leave you now. If he does, I will definitely kill my own brother. So don't fear."

The bride smiled at her words, and looked at herself in the mirror the last time. Then she left with others.

When she reached there, she was even more tensed. But everything vanished when she saw him waiting for her there. She lost the look of everything else, just looked at him and smiled. He was smiling at her and looked like a god there.

And then after the long speech of the priest, It was her turn to say 'I do'. Then he put the ring and kissed her. Everyone clapped around. Both felt very happy to have such a caring and lovely pair with them. They were happy that they had such a lovely family, so many friends, so much happiness.

When it was her turn to throw the bouquet back, she turned around and threw it hard. She looked back to see where it landed, and was happily jumping to see it land in the hands of her sister-in-law who was standing by her brother's side far back beside the car.

"Whhaaaaaatttt? Do you want me to marry again? Natsume, find me a bridegroom!"

Everyone laughed, Natsume replied, "No need love, I will marry you again and again and again."

Yes friends, it was the marriage of Youichi and Aoi. They had completed their education and were more than eager for marraige. Their sister and brother had married just 6 months back and were happy together. It was the younger ones' dream to be as happy as the older siblings, though not as much quarrelling.

"No Natsume, you may have low memory, but I can't marry the same guy again and again. It will be boring." Mikan teased.

"So do you want me to hit your head hard so that you also forget me... Nah now that would be boring. I will have to start making you fall all over again. It was hard doing twice. Not again. Shall I try something different?"

Mikan looked at him with questioning gaze, only to close her eyes to an amazing kiss from her lovely husband. Youichi and Aoi who were standing next to them also kissed each other. The whole crowd there awed at them.

So as Aoi said before, "True Love Never Dies"

**Ah the end... finally. So how was this fic. I really like all the reviews given, so just because I am not mentioning it, please don't stop giving them... Reviews please!**


End file.
